ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Against All Odds
Strategy tips moved here Comment on strategy originally posted on the main page (Note: This is not a strategy written by me). Put other strategy info here: --Wayka 10:35, 10 March 2007 (EST) They resist (immune?) to sleep from a BLM. Our BLM ended up just kiting the BLU after sleep failed and we took out the WAR. Setup was WAR, PLD, THF BLM 73+. --Valient 00:42, 25 April 2007 (EDT) ---- *''BCNM Notes: RDM with Bind and Gravity is suggested. After entering BC, buff up and kite the Hume WAR while the rest of the party takes out the Galka BLU. The Galka uses Circle Blade. After defeating the BLU, proceed with killing the WAR. These two seem to share hate to some degree. CourierCarrie was able to pull the Hume to the corner without Attacking the Galka at all. However, after CourierCarrie got a decent amount of enmity with the Hume, the Galka went to assist him. Then the Hume, which none of us attacked other than my pet, did a Vorpal Blade on our Blue Mage, killing him. At the time, the Blue Mage had a decent amount of hate from the Galka. They definitely share hate in some form, so make sure a kiter can pull enough hate to kite the Hume, and there is an actual tank to hold hate on the Galka. Though we tried it without too much difficulty, I could definitely see where 4-6 people taking them both on at the same time would be safer than having a dedicated kiter who may have trouble keeping the Hume's attention.'' Just did this with 3 RDM/WHM (Me), PLD/NIN, THF/NIN, all 75. You start out standing across the deck of the ship facing the 2 NPC, We stood where we popped on deck while i buffed us..at this point i cast Gravity on the BLU and led him up the steps to the top deck while pld and thf worked on war at the bottom deck, at the top i cast Bind on the BLU and held him in place until THF & PLD killed war, BLU resisted silence every time, but every bind and gravity landed and stayed in effect for a good minute or so. Over all a very smooth and easy fight. --Jhes 00:51, 20 May 2007 (CDT) PLD/DNC (me), BLU/NIN and THF/NIN 75. The fight is very easy, i was hit by a bad breath at the very beginning, so i was completly useless for the entire fight (paralyze + silence). My friend BLU was dueling the BLU and really kicked his ass, almost killing him in 1 minute with azure lore + hysteric barrage and frenetic rip chain, then he helped the THF which has some problem with the WAR, and send him ad patres with savage blade + cannonball. --Worax 07:45, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Went as NIN/WAR (me), SCH/RDM (Mckenn), WHM/BLM (Olan) Had very little trouble keeping up shadows, and with AoE Stoneskin from SCH, easily recast them after being hit with Vorpal Blade. Only went to yellow HP twice. WAR went down with little effort; used Blade: Jin as soon as TP reached 100+. BLU was slightly harder to manage during Azure Lore, but with SCH nuking in background, fight was still very easy. --Heavensword 21:10, 8 December 2008 (UTC) ---- RDM, WAR, PUP: The RDM kited the hume first, and WAR & PUP killed the galka. Bind and gravity worked extremely well. Then worked on hume. Easy fight, but watch out for those WS spam from the hume. --Lord0din69 14:22, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Testimonials :*Soloed by PLD/DNC 95. Very easy fight. Last 10mn and didn't had to use my 2Hours. I started by Gowam thinking i was a bit less protected against magical than physical attacks. :*Laughably easy as 90BST. Siced Audacious Anna on the BLU and fought behind him. Anna switched to attacking WAR while I finished off the BLU before he decided to turn around to attack me. Switched over to the WAR and he was dead within 20 seconds. No pet food used. Ended with full health on me and 85% health on Anna.-- 17:00, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :*Easy fight as 90MNK. Used Hundred Fists and fight was over by the time it wore. Could have done it easily without. :*Soloed by Rdm90. Easy fight. Bind the Blu and Grav the War. Then CS nuke the War (You will need to convert). After War is dead just kite+DoT+Nuke the blu. :*Duod by decently geared THF/NIN(22%Haste, few dagger merits, very good WS/TP build) and a well geared RDM/BLM(Fully merited Enfeebling, good enfeeb gear set, Phalanx2 etc). If I had to do it again I would have had RDM come /WHM. We did BLU(Galka) first who was very easy to tank and take down quick. Just watchout for Bad Breath. That's why /WHM would be better. RDM had no problem at all Bind/Grav kiting the war. When I went to attack the WAR(hume) after BLU was down, I had only 1 shadow up and took a 750 Vorpal to the face..so yeah, reapply shadows before you do that lol. Very easy duo. Kulgan 18:26, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :*Duoable by a skilled level 75 RDM/NIN and 75 NIN. The RDM/NIN kites the BLU until the WAR is dead, while the NIN watches for WSs and BLU spells, timing shadows appropriately. Blade: Jin from a merited NIN with attack gear did about 950-1000 damage. :*Duoable by a 75 NIN/WAR and 75 DNC/NIN. Trance may be necessary at the start just in case Vorpal Blade goes off early. NIN enfeebles both BLU and WAR, which may cause the NIN to be tanking both for a while. Easiest with the NIN tanking the WAR and the DNC tanking the BLU. After 2~4 Curing Waltz IV the DNC will most likely be tanking both WAR and BLU until one dies. :*Very easily done by a level 75 PLD, 75 RDM/NIN, 75 SMN, and 75 BLM. The RDM/NIN kites the BLU with Gravity and Bind. The BLM can back up the RDM if there is any unexpeceted trouble. :*Duoable by a level 75 NIN and 75 SMN with the SMN kiting the BLU. Astral Flow may be needed. Predator Claws did about 1500-1600+ damage while Chaotic Strike did 1100-1700+ damage to both. :*Done as a trio of Two 73 BST and one 69 BRD with only minor difficulties; Bst's go at the War with all they have while the BRD kites the Blu around. Watch out for their "shared hate" in that it seems after some time they both convene on one target. (The BRD need not hold the BLU for long, provided the BST's can take War down fairly easilly) :*Soloable by a skilled 75 RDM/BLU with Defense food, 701 Defense and -20%Physical damage gear. Grav/Bind BLU and melee WAR, Then take down Blu. Take care on Bad breath ~571dmg + Slow, Poison, Silence, Paralyze, Weight, Bind and Blind. :*Duoable by a 75 THF/NIN and RDM/BLM. Main haste gear on THF. Bolts landed no problem on the WAR making his accuracy much worse than it already is. RDM just sticks to kiting and staying away from the BLU to disrupt spellcasting and supports the THF. :*Very easy fight with NIN/DNC SAM/DNC RDM/NIN WHM/BLM would have been just as easy w/o the SAM or WHM. Ninja enfeebs stuck easily and WAR mob missed alot. BLU mob was easily kited by RDM. Whole fight lasted < 5min. :*Duoable with a 75 Nin/Dnc and Rdm/Nin, Nin takes the warrior first, Ninjutsu sticks easily, Red mage kites the blu, Ninja take care for bad breath and have healing waltz ready. The war goes down easy, the blu is mildy annoying, but nothing to worry too much over. Bad Breath is the main threat of this fight. :*Duo'd with 75 NIN/DNC and 75 BLM/RDM. BLM opened with Grav on the Galka, however shortly into the fight, both went to the NIN and BLM couldn't pull it off. Ended up kiting the BLU and when it was Bound/Gravitied, NIN would melee the WAR. Inconvenient, but we could do it again. :*Won with 75DRG\WAR, 75RDM\WHM, 75WHM\SMN, 75BRD\WHM. RDM used gravity on the BLU and kited him around the ship while the DRG killed the WAR. BRD gave the DRG haste and the WHM just kept him alive. The BLU runs really slow with Gravity making it easy to kite. Even though the DRG tank was a taru, the WAR didn't really hit that hard... there were some times when the drg was in orange but a quick cure took care of that. After the WAR was dead we tackled the BLU; RDM did regular enfeebles such as Paralyze and Slow. MP wasn't an issue for for the WHM because I had Refresh and Ballad--Could have probably won without the Bard even. No food was used... this fight is easier than you think! ~team rocket; remora :*Easily duoed with two 75PUP/NINs with WHM heads. We split mobs at the beginning of the fight. The BLU threw Bad Breath at the start of the engagement. Other PUP/NIN then kited the BLU with Hermes Sandals' while the debuffs wore off, being as how the puppet would have just kept removing buffs instead of healing. I kept hate on the WAR while keeping HP nearly at max with evasion and shadows. Puppet threw Cure V but it was never fully needed. Finally killed the WAR and we both went onto the BLU. Placed both puppets and myself at 6 O'clock while other PUP/NIN held hate at 12 O'clock, as to avoid another Bad Breath. Little damage was taken and was healed before it ever became an issue. Not too hard although it was fun. ~Zaaku+Newbie 75PUP-Hades~ :*Easy win with 75 SMN/WHM, 75 NIN/DNC, and 64 COR/DNC. Corsair focused on ninja roll for ninja, evoker's for summoner, and dancer for all. Fired at distance to build tp and heal Ninja. Summoner used Diabolos for phalanx then took on BLU, while Ninja took down WAR. All focused on BLU when WAR went down. :* Easily duoed with RDM/NIN SMN/WHM Had DD set up on RDM/NIN Useing melee on WAR. The SMN useing Garuda did Predator Claws to BLU doing over 1k damage makeing Garuda take hate from both mobs.Allowing me as RDM to just beat the crap out of the WAR without any worrie. Also used Gravity on BLU so when Garuda died SMN had time to recast and had to bind WAR he also went after SMN. EASY AND FUN FIGHT WOULD DO IT AGAIN. :* Soloed with 75 SAM/DNC. Very very hard took 3 attempts and a bit of luck is needed. I went Darkness (by Meditate x2-> engage-> sekkanoki-> rana/gekko) and Light (by 2houring) skillchains on Galka BLU, then I engaged the Hume WAR and moved upstairs. Died on his 2hour I reraised, recovered and engaged again to finish him off (he was 100% again but he will not use 2hour twice). No items used but food and RR, I used a Rindomaru with Paralyze +11 augment to ease the final fight against the Hume WAR. If you are not interested in this intriguing challange go for the duo strategy which saves a lot of time, gils and exp. :* Duo'd with 74 SMN/WHM and a RDM/NIN. RDM kited both alternating gravity and bind, and using Bio 3 while the SMN stayed at bottom of steps to Predator Claws as the mobs ran by. Killed Hume WAR first, then Galka BLU. :* More of less soloed by a 75 NIN/DNC. 75 THF/NIN and 60 COR/NIN died at start due to being skill chained (both enemies still had 90% HP). NIN/DNC got down to 60 HP and had to use an icarus wing. Corsair still got hat even being dead. :*Some of these are a bit misleading, I duo'd this with a PLD friend and we had no problems even though both of us were gimped. I was 74 SAM/12 NIN and he was 75 PLD/ 29 DNC, I opened on the WAR with a 5 part light skillchain that pretty much killed him, just make sure you have shadows up. We didn't kite or do anything special, once the war was dead it was cake. The only problem we had during this whole fight was bad breath, make sure to bring echo drops. :*Easily duoed : --> 80 Pup/Nin & 80 War/Nin Pup was on Blu and War on War pretty easy fight :*Very easy solo as 85 BST/NIN. Used 1 Audacius Anna and 2 zetas. No special strategi, just send your pet in 1st so they wont target you. If you pull hate with WS, just Snarl it back. Stay behind the galka to avoid bad breath. :*Solo'd as 85DRG/WHM, though it was not easy by any means; Died once, but was able to reraise and continue. 07:53, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :*Very easy solo as 90 BST/NIN. Used 1 Audacius Anna. Stay behind the galka to avoid bad breath. Maybe poison or /sch to avoid yawn.--Elfi Wolfe 23:02, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :* Curb stomp battle with 90 DRK/SAM, 90 SAM, 86 RDM, and 76 NIN. I as the DRK/SAM probably could have soloed it easily as long as I looked for Bad Breath and stunned it. --Ranzear 04:27, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :* Easy fight as 95NIN/47DNC never saw a weapon skill off either of them and lost a total of 3 shadows the whole fight. --Edwardteach of Leviathan Upon defeat If you have a full party wipe, will need to revisit Ratihb at the Tea House in Whitegate (J-12) and the life float again (key item). Corsair does not need to be main job. Kanntara 21:15, 19 June 2007 (CDT) Requested Move Move: Casing per naming conventions. -- 18:21, 11 June 2007 (CDT) Comment: Check this against the quest list in game. -- 18:36, 11 June 2007 (CDT) Comment: Hrm, I don't have Corsair that high to trigger this quest. -- 18:38, 11 June 2007 (CDT) Comment: Quest is listed as Against All Odds, each word Title Case. Kanntara 21:01, 19 June 2007 (CDT) :Where did you locate this information, your Corsair is only level 5. -- 21:10, 19 June 2007 (CDT) ::Just defeated battle with static member who has 60 COR --Kanntara 21:34, 19 June 2007 (CDT) ::Comment: My friend is a 75 COR but is playing on a PS2 and doesn't have SS capability but he told me it was capitalized as well. Just for the record. --Nynaeve 21:31, 19 June 2007 (CDT) Don't Move: Works for me. -- 21:49, 19 June 2007 (CDT) Resolution: Do not move. -- 22:00, 19 June 2007 (CDT) Weaponskills Elemental Weaponskills ALWAYS go through shadows, Its not "Safe to assume all weaponskills go through shadows" you'd a moron if you think they do. Elemental Weaponskills have always gone straight through shadows, im removing that garbage from the Page to keep people from dumbing themselves further - Karbuncle Fixed typos in Karbuncles edit to "keep people from dumbing themselves further." - Yunalie Siren **While buffs do wear upon entry, you are NOT capped at 75. I just did this with a 77 MNK, 77 SAM, and 75 DNC. **You are actually capped at 80 on most if not all "buffs wear on entry" BC encounters. ***Moved this here as it is redundant on the main page.